


VID: Return

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Helen returns from her usual prehistoric travel and goes to shower, where Philip finds her. Based on the scene with Stephen, but, unlike him, Philip's glad.Credits: Primeval (202, 205, 401), La dame dans l'auto avec des lunettes et un fusi (2015); no music; made in Vegas





	VID: Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PROMPT: Femme fatale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454993) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



password: primeval

 

_November 24, 2015_


End file.
